


Spinel and The Crystal Gems

by FireGire96



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Gem Fusion, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Drama, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: The Crystal Gems was on guard. A weird heart shaped gem had found her way before them, weapons in hand and ready to fight. With their powers combined, they took a defensive stance on the enemy... That didn't even know why she was here.ORSpinel begins to hang and go on adventures with The Crystal Gems when she cannot recall any of her memories.





	1. In A New History

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! FG96 here! I've been waiting to do another Steven Universe fanfic and it seems that that will be happening now! So let's waste no more time and go through some crucial material to help you fully enjoy this story;
> 
> 1\. There will be an original gem character. No, they will not be a hero. I am only doing this to help expand on the series if it ever comes to such. Maybe I won't really need an OC, maybe I will. But only time will tell!
> 
> 2\. Spinel will have amnesia. And I mean some hard core amnesia. So her memories will come back slowly but surely through the fanfic unlike in the movie where they all came back once.
> 
> 3\. Spinel will have a lover in this fanfic! Why? Because she just needs love!
> 
> 4\. Please, please, please. Do not bully anyone. I used to have a good fanfic of Steven Universe that was going so well until I had to stop because people bullied me for my decisions. If you do not enjoy this fanfic or don't like where this is going, you are always free to drop it. I want all of us to feel happy and welcomed here on Fanfiction.
> 
> 5\. The schedule for this fanfic will be Mondays and the weekends. So be on the look out for chapters on those days. If I cannot release a chapter, I will tell you as soon as possible.
> 
> With that being said, here you go! I hope you all enjoy "Spinel and The Crystal Gems!" and as always, have a good day! :)

The last thing Spinel felt was an aching pain in her stomach.

The last thing Spinel could taste was the absence of oxygen in the atmosphere.

The last thing Spinel heard was angelic crying that had pierced her heart with a rapier of sobs.

The last thing Spinel smelled was roses.

And the last thing Spinel saw was a beautiful pink female mouthing three words to her at a gradually slow rate through developing pits of darkness...

What did it mean? She didn't know.

All she could know now was that her eyes had finally gained consciousness as her body started to generate a state of living as well. Her back had became swollen on a stone cold floor beneath her decorated in a body of dark green. Her face was being tickled, kissed and hugged by the new found sea of grass around her as her eyes beamed with a glimmer of life in them. Black orbs now shades of pink and magenta examined a dark blue canvas filled with a spacey work of art. It had watched as lines of white swirled endlessly around her and the world underneath at lightening speed with the accompaniment of a huge ball surrounded by rings with the color scheme of a desert. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about this place felt familiar to Spinel.

Like an infant, the gem found herself struggling to find her footing on her skinny legs. They wobbled uncontrollably, scaring her into thinking if she fell, it would be over. Grunts and pants of frustration illuminated the area suddenly as she finally stood on her two booted feet. Spinel would see this action as a success if she didn't have constant fear nagging at her inside her head and outside in the world, taking up the form of the unknown. Something about the new found wonderland of grass now in front of her brought enjoyment and anger. It made her question what exactly were these feelings she was experiencing? Why were they here? And why did it feel like an eternal weakness and a vice?

Whatever it may be, Spinel would begin to realize that these feelings were like trackers. After minutes of exploring a barren land of nature in agonizing silence, her heart found itself skipping beats. Her mouth hung open while she began to recall a single memory that many would see as useless. As she stared at a pink plant in the middle of the norm, she remembered a word. A name. One that began to shake her to her core and would blossom into her call to adventure. As her eyes dilated, she could hear a female voice internally speak softly,

"Let's play a game. I'll show you how it's done. Here in the garden, stand very still..."

"My Diamond, this will be so much fun!"

Diamond. A slight epiphany had been born in front of Spinel. Like an order from a master, it planted a seed in her brain and prompted her to take action. Diamond. Was this a code name, she thought? A secret? A rule to a game? And why exactly did she have to stand still in the garden? Her mind tinkered and wondered in the abyss of her skull as her body began to function without input. She strolled down the broken pillars that were on life support from the plants and nature, wondering why she was doing this. She had to stand still, she remembered. Not move effortlessly around like a lost pup. But in this instance, she sort of was a lost pup, looking and longing for her purpose to come to play. 

Eventually, she found herself tripping on a platform. Her head bounced off the pavement below like a small ball along with her body. She still had consciousness but she could feel intense pain on her head. While Spinel got up to rub her agony away, her eyes traced to the source of her misery; a circular plane. She couldn't help but let her left hand bend down to feel it's warmth. However, all she felt was a coldness that dared to flow through her fingerprints and chill her heart into a block of ice. Concerned, she quickly moved her hand away, hissing and confused as to why such a sensation existed. But like drinking, she had became intrigued and needed more. Instead of touching with her hand, she placed her entire body on the platform, feeling as if it was telling her something.

Black irises scanned down at the shell white floor underneath Spinel as she waited for something. For someone. Anything. Anyone. Her mind's gears began to turn again through her closed eyes, speaking;

"I will come back for you, just not today... But please remember... I love..."

"I know... Pink..."

Pink, she questioned. What was pink? Was that a person? A thing? Was it just the color of the flower? A code-name? A warning? And what did it have to do with Diamond? Was Diamond Pink?... Spinel continued to question until she finally got the answer she wanted. The call to adventure was answered. What Pink was was answered. Realizing this predicament, she wasted no time to answer herself happily knowing what was going on. "Pink. Diamond," She whispered to herself through a harsh voice. "Diamond. Pink... Pink is a diamond. Diamonds are pink... Pink. Diamonds....

Pink Diamond?"

And like a spell cast, Spinel found herself levitating in the air and the world around her becoming a blur of white. Eventually, all she could see was the absence of color and materials. A scream elevated from her body in utter confusion and her eyes expanded wide in horror. Where was she going, she asked herself? Why was Pink Diamond the key to opening what seemed like a portal to an unknown place? Why exactly was this happening to her of all people? She didn't know any answers and that was bad. Or maybe it was good. For all she knows, this could be her adventure; To find out what is going on and what's happening to her. And what exactly was she? Only time would tell what would come of her curiosity.

But for now, Spinel was gradually and immediately relaxing. She knew that this was going to be so much fun!

Eventually, she found herself being met with colors and objects again. Finally, a homey place, she told herself. However, whose home was it? Before she could even ask, her eyes were met with a group of individuals, staring at her in utter confusion and on the edge. Three of them seemed to be just like her, but one looked rather. Alien. One of them was a female who looked like she could be ready to kill or keep someone in check. She had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped afro. She also wore triangular futuristic, translucent orange-tinted shades, a black and crimson bodysuit, with cubic shoulder pads, and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. Spinel could easily tell if she was to go toe to toe with her in a game, she would definitely lose. Not to mention, she also gave off an aura of having double souls...

The one on her left seemed like a mix case and a weird being if she's ever saw one. She had a stout build and was very short. She seemed about half the height of the purplish magenta female and her skin was bright lilac. Her eyes were dark indigo eyes, and her thick hair was messy pale lavender hair that went down to her ankles with a large bang that obscures her left eye. She also had plump lips, and a small, upturned nose. Her gemstone was located on her chest, and the bottom half of it was usually covered by her shirt. she wore a mauve, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with a black bra underneath, black leggings with star-shaped cutouts on the knees, with a tear above the left star, and small, pointed, white boots. She looked very. Creative.

Then there was a female who was on the left of the bigger and stronger one. Compared to the four, even the smaller two, she seemed more frail and easy to beat in a game. But looks weren't enough, Spinel told herself. She had a slender, thin build, ivory skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. She was the second tallest of the four, standing at the serious female's chin effortlessly, then again, it was probably because of the shoes. Her hair had a peach color and resembled a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair lead to a point. She also had a bright gleaming white gem on the top of her forehead. It looked really nice indeed.

Finally, there was a small guy who was in front of the serious female with the coolest sunglasses. He was relatively short with a thick, stocky build, curly dark brown hair and stone cold black irises. He seemed to have wore a salmon-pink T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wore cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. He was the most alien out of all of the four individuals and looked the most adorable. But remember, Spinel told herself mentally, looks is not enough. Equally confused and scared, she couldn't help but deliver them a crooked smile and greet quietly, "Um. Hello?"

"Woah! Who is that," The young boy yelled in excitement happily. "Is she a crystal gem?"

"Of course she's not," The pale female responded sternly before taking out her weapon in unison with the other gems. Now standing in front of gaunlets, a whip and a spear, Spinel couldn't help but squeak in fear and jump behind the pod as well as she could for protection. "I come in peace," The pinkish gem called out in horror. "I don't want to fight, I just want to be friends. Trust me, this is as weird to me as it is to you! And even if you guys are going to shatter me, this is. Kinda fun!"

The three gems shared glances, displaying bewilderment before glancing down at the brown haired boy, who was equally as bewildered, but increasingly intrigued. "We won't hurt you," The young boy called out rather quickly. "It's just. You came into my house and it caught us off guard. We're still a bit on the edge after some gems came and tried to invade Beach City. There was a whole evacuation and everything. But we're all okay now!"

"Invade," Spinel questioned, popping her head up from the pod to glance around for safety. Feeling that everything was secure, she finally got up to her feet and approached the group of four. "Who would do such a bad thing? Pink Diamond?"

"Pink Diamond," The tall and skinny female questioned, now more confused then ever. As if on que, the taller and more built female chimed in with an emotionless tone. "How do you know Pink Diamond? Who are you and where did you come from?"

"Umm... My name is Spinel," Spinel answered a bit nervously before beginning to twiddle with her fingers. The next words she spoke of shook the strangers to the core almost immediately. And it would also start her new adventure and hopefully one full of games...

_"I'm gonna go off a limb and say I was sent by Pink Diamond. And I don't know why..."_


	2. In Strangers are Friends

Spinel had immediately found herself pampered with a sea of endless questions.

Her solid black eyes scanned her peripheral view to find shades of dark and light colors swarming in a frenzy with pairs of eyes to accompany them. Hands of different sizes explored her clothes and tiny fluffed face like an experiment in patterns that confused her. And to make matters worse, the human was watching her like his favorite show in awe and bewilderment that was equal to her own. All the pink gem could question was what was going on? Why were they checking her so much? Why was she being treated like she was a unconscious body at a crime scene? As her mental investigation continued, eventually one of the gems stopped and stared at her.

"She doesn't seem to be a enemy," The purple gem responded casually after a release of a thoughtful hum. "Not to mention she looks pretty scrawny."

"Scrawny? I think I'm pretty strong," Spinel quickly answered back, showing off her lack of muscles on her arm that dropped like floppy noodles. She couldn't help but smile widely with a huge grin. Even if the laughter didn't become contagious with the group of female like beings and the male. Suddenly, the skinny gem pulled her close by her waist forcefully and stared deeply into her chest. Softly touching it and scanning as if she could see right through her, she spoke actively, "Do you have your own personal arsenal?" With a clueless twist of the new female's head, she reiterated carefully. "Weapon. Do you have a weapon? And if so, what is it?"

"Oh!... Nope," Spinel answered cheerfully, shaking her head effortlessly as she did so. "I don't have a weapon on me!"

"So you seem to have amnesia," The stronger female interrupted to grab the pink female's attention. "Retrograde Amnesia to be exact. It's where you cannot remember past memories made. However, you remember general things like a weapon and muscles, so.. That's a start." Spinel couldn't help but look the cooler gem up and down as if she was on defense. Luckily, there was nothing scary about her physically except for her mysterious shades and emotionless tone of voice. Then again, her hands were scary too. She was sure with one hit from those huge knockers she would be killed. However, partly because of the amnesia and mainly because of her optimistic mindset, she shook off this uncomfortable feeling. "You do know what weapons and muscles are, right? And your name is Spinel, right?"

"Yep! I feel like my name is Spinel," She answered in confidence. "And weapons are these pointy and evil things used to hurt people. Muscles, on the other hand, are these big guns inside your arms you use to show how strong you are!" A chuckle escaped in the air, filling Spinel's stomach with a few butterflies and bubbles of air that caused herself to laugh for a brief second. Unfortunately, her small moment was butchered by the pale female standing in front of her. She held her chin firmly in between her fingers and her palm as she inspected her chest before looking into her eyes. In an instant, coal was met with two pools of a soft foaming ocean.

Ignoring her gentle smile, the older female began sternly, "How can this be possible? How can you of all people forget? And... How are you still alive?"

"I'm suppose to be dead-." "You know her, Pearl," The darker gem interrupted immediately, earning a nod from the now named female.

"All I know is that Rose told me stories about Pink Diamond having a friend in the shadows," She explained calmly. "Her name was supposedly Spinel because she had a heart shaped spinel in the center of her chest where a human heart would be... But rumors surfaced that Pink Diamond lost her while the battle of the ziggurat was happening. They said she was shattered by a Amethyst." The news caused the three gems to glance at the purple youngster next to the human. She was shown raising an eyebrow and interlocking her arms with an impatient step in her foot. "... Of course it wasn't 'our' Amethyst. But it was one." This illuminated a sarcastic thanks from the shorter female in the room.

"Is she working for Yellow Diamond or any other diamond," The mysterious gem further questioned.

"Well of course not. Clearly, she doesn't remember anything and she's... Too... Playful," Pearl somewhat snarled at the cute carefree newcomer. "But of course, we can't let our guard down, especially after Lapis."

"Hey," The human suddenly blurted out, getting everyone's attention at lightening speed. "Lapis wasn't bad. She was just scared. And look! Now... Spinel, right? Spinel seems a bit scared too! She looks innocent, and maybe a friend."

"That's right, cutey pie," Spinel yelled in excitement as she expanded her legs far enough to where the young boy was and bend down to his level. Placing a small hand on his shoulder, she continued, "Strangers are friends you haven't met yet! You haven't met me yet, so I am a stranger. But don't worry! After a while, you can see that I come in peace. And then we can be best friends! Ooo, how about greetings! That helps everyone!"

"I don't think that will be necessary-."

"I'm Spinel," The stranger answered while beating Pearl to the bullet. "Of course you already know that. Hehe. And all I know is that I was sent by this Pink Diamond to help you guys! Or just get my memories back. Regardless, I was sent to go on a fun adventure! So here I am! And every adventure needs companions and celebrations. And I want to have all of those with you guys! So please give me a chance!"

"You didn't need to do that-." "I'm Steven," The human began to greet informally with a shake of Spinel's hand. He watched happily as her arms swayed up and down with the motion of their embrace. "I am a member of the Crystal Gems, which is a team my mom made to protect Earth from bad gems and become friends with gems like you!" Steven then lifted up his shirt to show a pink quartz in place of his belly button. "I have my mom's gem, so you can kind of say I am my mom. I know, it can be weird."

"Weird?! Are you kidding me?! That's awesome," The pink girl replied in excitement out loud to a now smiling boy. "So you're both yourself and your mom?! Does that mean your dad's your brother and your father? Oooo! Does that mean your uncle's your grandpa?!" "It's complicated," Steven laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head as he did so. "And those three are the crystal gems! Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl!"

"What's up," Amethyst called out nonchalantly to the shock of Pearl and Garnet. "I'm sometimes called a shorty because of my height. You can call me whatever you want, just don't call me a mistake or a failure. You'll be barking up the wrong tree if you did."

"Why would I? You're perfect," Spinel shouted out of nowhere after sprinting in front of her. Caught off guard, the purple female blushed slightly and thanked her before watching her raise a hand to shake. Luckily, she recuperated the motion without hesitation. "It's also nice to meet you! And you too, Garnet and Pearl! I hope we can both be friends as soon as possible!" " Now wait a minute," Pearl interrupted in irritation. "We barely know you and we can't fully trust you yet! So becoming friends is a bit of a far stretched right now!"

"But Steven trusts her," Garnet replied quietly. "... Steven seems to trust her and feels like she's a good person to have around. I trust him and his judgement."

"But we barely know her at all! She could be a spy for Yellow Diamond. Blue Diamond! Or... White Diamond..."

"Then we'll be ready for the time she betrays us. We won't hesitate to put her down," The older gem informed her, making Spinel a bit fearful and shrink behind Steven's small body. "Until then. Spinel. Do you have a place to crash? Do you remember where you came from?"

"It was. A dark place. Full of flowers and a huge mess of pink. But... No. I don't," She answered in slight horror, only to eliminate it with a beaming smile on her face. "Hey! Maybe we can have a sleepover! I can spend the night here! We can tell scary stories, eat smores and play songs at a campfire! Oh wait, sleepover, Spinel, not camping... Then we can watch scary movies and eat junk food and cuddle! I loooooooove to cuddle!"

"Then it's settled. You'll stay here for the night," Garnet answered, ignoring expressions and clear signs of concern on her allies' faces. "For the time being, get settled. You're gonna need it." Squirming invaded their ears like war sirens piercing into their canals and into their brains. Steven couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her playful nature and begin to show her around his house. As the two innocent souls headed to his bedroom with the carefree gem following, the leader and second in command were left alone to fend for themselves. A slight smile on the older gem's face had disintegrated as she signaled the pearl to follow her through a stone door with five colored circles embedded in them. 

Entering the doors, the two of them were met with a room full of bubbles and veins. The small circular objects floated in the air like decorative lights while the veins running down the wall were like confetti strings. There was a huge pit in the middle of the room that illuminated it a bit around the two new inhabitants. They approached the center carefully to stand around it and glance at the lava captured inside. Silence had then substituted squeals and pierced their eardrums. "... Garnet. What are you thinking," The pale gem finally spoke through soft explosions of hot air bubbles. "We don't know this Spinel on a personal level. We don't even know Pink Diamond on a personal level and she used to be our enemy. So why would a good idea be to have her stay here?"

"She could lead us to the diamonds," Garnet answered without hesitation, her glasses reflecting the wrath of the lava back at it. However, also giving her friend lack of eye contact. "She could be a new crystal gem. You and Rose let me in with open arms just like Bismuth and Amethyst. So what makes Spinel so different?"

"She worked with the woman who wanted Rose dead! She is part of the inner Diamond circle! She could be a spy!"

"Then as a spy, she's kind of bad at her job," The fusion joked with a small chuckle that annoyed the single gem. "Trust me, Pearl. It's four against one. We can go against her anytime."

"... And if we can't?"

"We can. Because either she's an ally or not. For now, let's just relax and get to know. As a friend, we'll keep her close. But if she's an enemy, that's okay. We'll keep her closer..." With those words, the three gems exit the room and back into the main base of Steven's house. Not much was said between them and the newcomer, but glances and stares were exchanged. Nothing was known about Spinel except she was gonna be put to the test of friendship soon enough. And that she was the proud owner of good and horrible jokes. No one knew if she was an enemy. No one knew if she was a friend. All they knew was that she was a lost gem longing for her purpose to be fulfilled. Until then,

_They had to deal with this stranger... _


End file.
